


Искупление и розы

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Астория Гринграсс, несмотря на чистокровное происхождение, работает в отделе связей с магглами и очень не любит Пожирателей Смерти — пусть даже бывших. Но для одного из них она в конце концов сделает исключение.





	Искупление и розы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Redemption and Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794342) by [torestoreamends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends). 



Астория тянется к сестре и выдергивает ее из толпы.

— Дафна, что он здесь делает?

Дафна берет Асторию под руку и озирается.

— Кто?

Астория раздраженно фыркает и кивает в сторону высокого молодого блондина, который только что вошел в зал. Из всех присутствующих только Драко Малфой одет с ног до головы в черное. Сочетание мантии и брюк от костюма наводит на мысль, что он прибежал прямиком с работы и не успел переодеться, однако Астория прекрасно знает, что на самом деле он не работает. Он оглядывается в толпе, как будто его окружают опасные и странные люди, а он понятия не имеет, как себя с ними вести.

Астория, скрестив руки на груди, прислоняется к стене и прожигает его гневным взглядом.

— А, — с улыбкой говорит Дафна. — Этот.

Астория подталкивает ее локтем.

— Прекрати. Почему он здесь? Ты не могла его пригласить — не настолько же ты глупа.

Она одаривает сестру многозначительным взглядом.

Дафна тихо вздыхает.

— Почему это я не могла его пригласить? Мы с ним вместе учились. Он не так уж плох…

— Не так уж плох? — с нотками истерики переспрашивает Астория. Ее повышенный тон перекрывает шум вечеринки, и несколько человек поблизости с любопытством оглядываются. Она вымучивает улыбку и, склонившись ближе к Дафне, понижает голос.

— Не так уж плох последнее время, — поясняет Дафна, предостерегающе поднимая руку. — Я знаю, что ты собираешься…

— Он Пожиратель Смерти, — шипит Астория, оглядываясь через плечо на Драко, который пробирается куда-то сквозь толпу. Она волной откатывается от него, тут же снова сходясь у него за спиной, — и все головы при этом поворачиваются ему вслед.

— Бывший, — поправляет ее Дафна. — Он изменился за последние годы.

— Два года — не так уж много, — говорит Астория и снова оглядывается, чтобы бросить на Драко сердитый взгляд. — Я не хочу его здесь видеть.

— Твое желание тут не имеет значения, — говорит Дафна, отрываясь от стены. — Это вечеринка в честь моего дня рождения. Я его пригласила. И теперь я собираюсь с ним поздороваться. Хочешь пойти со мной и проявить вежливость?

Астория еще плотнее прижимает к груди скрещенные руки.

— Не особо. Вряд ли мне разрешат вызвать его на дуэль.

Дафна ухмыляется.

— Почему нет. Только выйди на улицу. Мама убьет тебя, если ты затеешь побоище прямо здесь. Ты же знаешь, что она только что закончила ремонт.

Астория закатывает глаза.

— На улице слишком жарко.

— Тогда просто подойди и подискутируй с ним. — Дафна протягивает руку, и Астория смеряет сестру взглядом.

— С Пожирателями Смерти не дискутируют.

— Что-то раньше это тебя не останавливало, — возражает Дафна и еще более настойчиво протягивает ей руку. — Ну же. Я знаю, что тебе скучно. Просто… не слишком сильно его запугивай.

Астория с недовольным стоном берет сестру за руку и послушно пробирается за ней сквозь толпу по направлению к Драко. Блестки на платье Дафны сияют, на лице ее играет ослепительная улыбка.

— Добрый вечер, Малфой, — здоровается она, приблизившись к нему вплотную. — Не думала, что ты придешь.

Драко оборачивается к ней с бокалом шампанского в руке.

— Я и сам не думал, — незаинтересованно отвечает он таким тоном, будто владеет всей вселенной. — Но родители были так невыносимы, что мне позарез нужно было ускользнуть на несколько часов из дома. — Он с кивком поднимает бокал в сторону Дафны. — С днем рождения!

Она в ответ слегка приседает в реверансе и указывает на Асторию.

— Спасибо, Малфой. Ты уже встречал мою сестренку Асторию?

Драко смотрит на Асторию. Глаза у него серые — цвета льда или сланца. Холодные, острые — и, по мнению Астории, насколько неинтересные, что нечего их и разглядывать.

— Астория, — говорит он. — Отличное имя.

Он протягивает ей руку, но она игнорирует этот жест.

— Из греческого мифа, — сообщает она как можно более холодным тоном. Дафна изо всех сил пытается сдержать улыбку.

Драко смотрит на Асторию с искренним удивлением.

— Конечно. Это ведь в традициях вашей семьи, так? Я на днях просматривал ваше семейное древо и…

— И часто ты этим занимаешься? — спрашивает Астория, перебивая его. — Просматриваешь семейные древа? Уверена, ты наизусть выучил всех членов Священных Двадцати Восьми семейств, чтобы случайно не заговорить с тем, кто окажется не абсолютно чистокровным.

Последнее слово она буквально выплевывает, и он растерянно смаргивает — но и только.

— Вообще-то, — невозмутимо говорит он, — я обнаружил его в одной из книг отца, когда наводил порядок в его кабинете. — Он смотрит на Дафну. — Ты пока не можешь туда попасть — из-за проклятых книг и темных артефактов. Я постараюсь принести тебе в ближайшие дни несколько экземпляров, если мне удастся их умыкнуть. Клянусь — он их постоянно пересчитывает. Ни до чего и дотронуться нельзя — он тут же устраивает истерику.

Драко мрачно вздыхает, и Дафна сочувственно ему улыбается.

— Мы будем благодарны за все, что ты сможешь для нас достать. Но, — смеется она, — сегодня же мой день рождения. Ни слова о работе.

— Ну конечно, — соглашается Драко. — Мои искренние извинения.

В его глазах поблескивает веселье, и Астория, поморщившись, отворачивается. Вот уж не для того она здесь оказалась, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как ее сестра флиртует с Драко Малфоем.

— Тебе весело? — спрашивает Драко Дафну.

Дафна пожимает плечами, и ткань платья сияет в зачарованном свете, который заливает зал.

— Могло быть и хуже. По моим ощущениям, между двадцатью и девятнадцатью годами разница небольшая, честно говоря. Я в основном бегаю туда-сюда и пытаюсь все организовать. Но вот без Астории никакой вечеринки бы не состоялось. Она просто незаменима.

Дафна слегка подталкивает Асторию, и та оборачивается к ней.

— Еще недавно ты была иного мнения. Говорила, что я слишком много светильников везде поразвесила.

Дафна приобнимает ее за плечи.

— Я уже осознала свою ошибку.

— Очень красивые светильники, — говорит Драко, оглядывая подвешенные в воздухе огоньки, от которых все вокруг поблескивает и сияет. — Отличная работа. — Он с улыбкой смотрит на Асторию.

Дафна, явно еле сдерживая ухмылку, похлопывает Асторию по плечу.

— Не то слово. О! Это же Вейзи, только сейчас ее заметила. Астория, ты ведь займешь Драко разговором вместо меня, ладно? Рада, что ты заскочил, Драко. Позже поболтаем.

И она тут же блестящим вихрем исчезает в толпе.

— Дафна! — окликает ее Астория, но та не оборачивается, и Астория оказывается наедине с Драко Малфоем. Она скрещивает руки на груди и надевает на лицо самую ледяную улыбку из своего арсенала. Драко ничего этого не замечает. Он вертит в руке бокал, постукивая длинными пальцами по тонкому стеклу.

— Итак, — говорит Астория, — чем ты занимаешься последнее время, Малфой?

Его имя в ее устах звучит как ругательство — впрочем, так она и считает.

Он поднимает на нее взгляд.

— Всем понемногу. Отчасти алхимией. А в основном помогаю приводить Мэнор в обитаемое состояние.

— Ох ты ж, — сухо замечает Астория. — Должно быть, это нелегко. Мне жаль, что визит Волдеморта оказался столь разрушительным.

Драко смаргивает и снова опускает взгляд на шампанское.

— А ты? Ты ведь уже окончила Хогвартс?

— Работаю в Министерстве, — отвечает Астория. — В отделе связей с магглами. Не то чтобы это твое дело.

— Правда? — спрашивает он. Тон у него вежливый, но на лице мелькает легчайший след презрительной усмешки, словно он не может сдержаться.

Астория радостно за это ухватывается. Вздернув подбородок, она смеряет его взглядом.

— И что же в этом такого?

Драко пожимает плечами.

— Совершенно ничего. Просто ты такая…

— Такая?

Усмешка почти перерастает в ухмылку.

— Я думал, только идиоты вроде Артура Уизли работают с магглами.

Астория презрительно щурится.

— А ты можешь согласовывать две сложные и зачастую противоречащие друг другу юридические системы, Малфой? Полагаю, что нет. Уверена, даже если бы тебя щелкнули по носу маггловским законом, ты бы не понял, что это он.

Драко молча смотрит на нее, но ухмылка ни на дюйм не сползает с его лица.

— Вот именно, — отрезает Астория. — Следи, кого называешь идиотом. — Она делает шаг к нему и встает совсем близко. — Я знаю, что ты стараешься задобрить Министерство, добывая моей сестре темные артефакты из адовой дыры, в которой ты живешь, но я слежу за тобой, Малфой. Однажды ты проколешься — и когда это произойдет, я буду готова, и тогда ты точно поймешь, сколько всего не знаешь о маггловских законах. А также о магических.

Она смеряет его на прощание долгим холодным взглядом, после чего удаляется. Спиной чувствует, как он смотрит ей вслед, но старательно игнорирует. Он не заслуживает ее внимания.

***

Астория несется по библиотеке со стопкой книг под мышкой. Выбившиеся из прически прядки волос падают ей на глаза, и она нетерпеливо их сдувает. Торопливо поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей из юридического отдела, она слышит недовольное бурчание в животе. Ей время обедать — но ее начальство явно не считает, что людям нужен отдых.

По неведомой ей причине книги по маггловским законам хранятся отдельно от книг по магической юриспруденции. Они сложены в отделе изучения магглов в самом дальнем углу библиотеки, и чтобы раздобыть их, ей приходится тратить вдвое больше времени и усилий.

Она бежит между рядами, считая полки и следуя изгибам и поворотам привычного пути. Один из постоянных посетителей отдела чар, сморщенный старичок, приподнимает фиолетовую шляпу при виде Астории — и она в ответ ему улыбается. В этот момент мантия соскальзывает с одного плеча, и Астория, торопливо натянув ее поверх блузки, бежит дальше. Мимо секций трансфигурации, зелий и магических тварей, а затем вниз по лестнице в алхимию.

Некоторые книги так и норовят выпасть из рук. Она очень старается удержать их на ходу, но одна все-таки выскальзывает и приземляется на ковер.

— Салазар! — бормочет она и, резко затормозив, оборачивается. — Нет у меня времени на… — Она тянется к книге, но ее опережают.

— Держи, — говорит Драко Малфой, поднимая книгу и вручая ее Астории.

Астория несколько мгновений молча на него смотрит.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он оглядывается.

— Здесь? Это публичная библиотека. Ищу книги. А ты здесь что делаешь?

— Работаю. У меня нет времени на разговоры с тобой, Малфой. — Она берет у него книгу, пристраивая ее на вершину своей стопки. Пока Астория с трудом поднимается на ноги, еще парочка падает на пол. Драко их подбирает.

— Помочь тебе? — спрашивает он. — Не понимаю, почему ты их просто не отлевитируешь?

Астория фыркает.

— Я сейчас выйду на маггловскую улицу. Нельзя вот так взять и «просто их отлевитировать». Положи их, пожалуйста, наверх. — Она кивает на покачивающуюся стопку, которая высится почти до ее подбородка.

— Я мог бы сотворить тебе сумку, — предлагает Драко, аккуратно пристраивая книги наверх стопки.

Астория прижимает стопку подбородком и идет дальше.

Направляясь в отдел изучения магглов, она рассчитывает, что Драко за ней не увяжется. Он ведь ни за что не пойдет туда — да и вообще он наверняка оказался в библиотеке только ради книг по алхимии. Однако, к большому ее удивлению и раздражению, он никуда не девается и идет рядом с ней вдоль полок с палочкой наизготовку — чтобы поймать книги, если она снова их уронит.

— Ты меня преследуешь? — резко спрашивает она, подкрепляя слова тяжелым взглядом.

— Нет. Просто иду в этом же направлении.

— Это маггловские книги, — напоминает она ему.

Щеки Драко слегка розовеют, и он с независимым видом засовывает руки в карманы.

— Я прекрасно знаю, в каком я отделе. Я же не идиот.

— Не думала, что тебя интересуют такие вещи, Малфой.

— Ты вообще ничего обо мне не знаешь, — говорит Драко. Он долго смотрит на Асторию — словно раздумывает, сказать ли что-то еще, а затем передумывает. Вместо этого он взмахивает палочкой и создает крепкую холщовую сумку, которую пристраивает поверх стопки книг.

— Это на случай, если ты решишь перестать упрямиться, — поясняет он, разворачивается и уходит.

Астория какое-то время смотрит ему вслед, потом встряхивает головой и отправляется за остальными книгами. Она изо всех сил пытается унести их без сумки, но просто не в состоянии удержать — и плечи с запястьями сегодня болят от их тяжести еще сильнее обычного. Если она использует сумку Драко, это будет признаком поражения, но она не может отрицать разумность этого поступка. Конечно, она могла бы сотворить сумку сама, но это уже было бы глупо, к тому же, как бы хорошо ни удавались ей чары сотворения, она не уверена, что ее сумка получилась бы такой же крепкой. Все-таки у Драко вышла отличная вещь.

Со стоном она начинает засовывать книги в сумку. По крайней мере, он этого не увидит. Он уже, наверное, давно ушел. Астория на всякий случай проверяет, чист ли горизонт, после чего направляется в сторону стойки регистрации. Вокруг ни души не видно.

Она идет по библиотеке, низко опустив голову. Ее то и дело узнают и пытаются завести разговор, но сегодня у нее на это нет времени. Через пару часов должно состояться слушание дела, для которого нужны эти книги.

Когда она доходит до стойки регистрации, обнаруживается, что там уже кто-то есть. Драко, перегнувшись через стол, болтает с библиотекарем, которая ставит штампы на его книги.

— Если вы порекомендуете что-то еще, — говорит он, — я буду очень рад. Предыдущая была просто захватывающей.

— Конечно, конечно, — библиотекарь одаривает его теплой улыбкой. — На эту тему еще много всего интересного есть. Исследования после окончания войны переживают настоящий бум.

Она поправляет очки на носу и подталкивает к нему через стойку стопку книг.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — отвечает он, опуская на них взгляд. — Хорошего дня.

— И вам, мистер Малфой.

Драко, все еще не отрывая взгляд от книг, делает шаг от стойки — и врезается в Асторию.

— Ай! — Она поднимает ногу и потирает ступню, на которую он только что наступил.

— Астория! — Глаза Драко расширяются. — Прости! Ты…

— Все в полном порядке, — отмахивается она. Но, уже собравшись его обогнуть, она узнает одну из книг в его руках. — Это?.. — спрашивает она, указывая на нее.

Драко прячет книгу за спину.

— Это книга по алхимии, — без тени колебаний врет он.

Астория расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Ты взял почитать книгу по магической юриспруденции. А я-то думала, они для идиотов.

Драко морщится, и, как кажется Астории, ему не сразу удается взять себя в руки. В конце концов он вытягивается во весь свой немалый рост, который весьма впечатляет, особенно учитывая мантию и длинные ноги, на этот раз обтянутые узкими серыми брюками.

— Ты используешь мою сумку, — говорит он. — А мне казалось, ты не хотела принимать мою помощь?

Астория чувствует, как у нее краснеют щеки, и смотрит на него, прищурившись.

— Я сочла это разумной идеей.

Драко прижимает книги к груди.

— Получить знания о маггловских законах тоже показалось мне разумной идеей.

Несколько мгновений они молча смотрят друг на друга, и Астория пытается разгадать, что скрывается за нечитаемым, полностью лишенным эмоций выражением лица Драко. Затем она качает головой и проходит мимо него. Драко провожает ее взглядом.

— Хорошего дня, Астория.

Она на секунду замирает, прежде чем достать книги из сумки и протянуть их библиотекарю.

— Угу, — говорит она, поднимая на него взгляд, потому что не знает, что еще можно сказать в этой ситуации.

***

Астория резко пригибается, и стайка межведомственных служебных записок проносится над ее головой, как стрелы. Она следует за ними из лифта на второй этаж, перебирая бумаги в руках и толком не глядя, куда идет. Это здание похоже на лабиринт, но она за последние несколько месяцев отлично его изучила — и теперь ноги сами несут ее в нужное место. В любом случае, коридоры сейчас, в пятницу вечером, практически пусты — большая часть людей уже разошлась по домам.

Полностью погрузившись в изучение бумаг, она не осознает, что уже не одна, пока Дафна не хлопает ее по руке.

— Астория!

Звонкий голос сестры вырывает ее из размышлений.

— Дафна. Я думала, ты уже ушла.

Дафна улыбается и заматывает шею шарфом.

— Вот сейчас ухожу. Ты успеешь на ужин? Или предупредить маму, что ты опоздаешь?

Астория снова опускает взгляд на бумаги.

— Наверное, немного опоздаю… Скажи ей, что на полчаса.

Дафна кивает.

— Значит, на час.

— Я настолько безнадежна? — Астория поднимает взгляд и запускает руку в волосы.

— Ага, — улыбается Дафна, — настолько. Что на этот раз? Еще одна глупая банда по противодействию магглам?

Астория качает головой.

— Помнишь, мы пытались разыскать Селвина? Его нашла сотрудница маггловской полиции и попыталась арестовать. Для нее это… не слишком хорошо обернулось.

Дафна бледнеет и кладет руку Астории на плечо.

— Скажу маме, что ты будешь поздно. Мы обязательно оставим тебе поесть.

Астория слабо улыбается.

— Спасибо. Мне пора обратно…

— Пожалуйста, только закончи на этот раз работу, — просит ее Дафна, пятясь по коридору, чтобы оставаться лицом к сестре. — А то я тебя знаю. Все выходные будешь думать о деле и измучаешься.

Астория кивает.

— Я закончу. Увидимся позже.

Позади них жужжит закрывающийся лифт. Дафна бежит к нему и сует ногу между дверцами.

— Вряд ли это тебя заинтересует, — говорит она, последний раз поворачиваясь к сестре, — но тут, за углом, ты рискуешь натолкнуться на Драко Малфоя.

Астория резко поднимает голову.

— Что?

— Ага, — ухмыляется Дафна. — Увидимся, Астория.

Она заскакивает в лифт, и золотистые дверцы тут же закрываются.

Астория несколько мгновений смотрит на лифт, потом встряхивается и снова опускает взгляд на свои бумаги. Какая разница, здесь Драко или нет? Малфои всегда рыскают по Министерству — тоже мне новости.

Она идет по коридору, но, прежде чем повернуть, осторожно заглядывает за угол. Конечно, ей все равно, здесь Малфой или нет, но натолкнуться на него она совсем не хочет — для этого у нее слишком много работы.

И кто бы сомневался — конечно, он там. Как всегда, гладко зачесанные назад белобрысые волосы, черная мантия с высоким воротником, острые, красивые черты… Подождите-ка, красивые?

Астория подается назад и прислоняется спиной к стене. И совсем Драко Малфой не красивый. Скорее, отвратительный. Весь бледный, и угловатый, и надменный, и… Она снова высовывает голову из-за угла. Ну ладно, может, совсем немножко и красивый. Отталкивающе-красивый, скажем так.

В данный момент он разговаривает с совершенно замученным Гарри Поттером. Очки Гарри съехали набок, волосы растрепаны еще больше обычного: обычно они принимают такой вид, если он целый день проводит на совещаниях. Похоже, Драко загнал его в угол. Гарри постоянно поглядывает на часы и по стеночке пытается ускользнуть на свободу, но Драко ни на секунду не прерывает настойчивый монолог.

Астория решает, что Гарри надо спасать. Ей в любом случае нужно с ним кое-что обсудить, и она считает, что никто, а уж тем более спаситель Волшебного Мира, не заслуживает быть пойманным в ловушку беседы с Драко Малфоем. Астория слегка приглаживает волосы, расправляет складки на юбке, выпрямляется и решительным шагом выходит из-за угла.

— Гарри, — говорит она, стараясь изобразить удивление и облегчение от их встречи. — Я как раз надеялась с тобой столкнуться.

Гарри и Драко оба оборачиваются на нее. Гарри поправляет очки. Драко перестает хмуриться и тепло ей улыбается, от чего льдинки в его глазах тают.

— Добрый вечер, Астория, — говорит он.

— Здравствуй, — отвечает Астория прохладным тоном — хоть это и непросто, когда он так ей улыбается. Теперь, раз уж она это заметила, она готова признать, что он и правда весьма красив. Ей приходится как следует сглотнуть, чтобы снова обрести голос — и она изо всех сил старается больше не смотреть на Драко. — Гарри, у тебя есть секундочка поговорить о деле Селвина?

Гарри со вздохом сверяется с часами.

— Да, наверное. Но только быстро. Джинни пригрозила, что нашлет на меня летучемышиный сглаз, если я опять опоздаю на ужин.

Астория улыбается.

— Мы можем поговорить на ходу. — Она машет рукой в направлении их кабинетов.

Гарри кивает и оборачивается к Драко.

— Пошли мне все с совой — и я посмотрю, что могу сделать, ладно?

Драко склоняет голову.

— Как угодно, Поттер. — Он переводит взгляд на Асторию. — Надеюсь скоро тебя увидеть.

Астория удерживается от ответа: «Я бы на это не рассчитывала» — и вместо этого пожимает плечами:

— Возможно.

Улыбка его, до того как он отворачивается, делается еще на дюйм шире, а глаза сияют, как бриллианты. Астория качает головой и пытается вспомнить, о чем она хотела поговорить с Гарри. Лицо Драко стерло все мысли из ее сознания.

Они проходят половину коридора к кабинкам авроров, и Гарри напоминает ей о себе.

— Селвин, — говорит он. — Ты хотела поговорить о нем.

— Да, конечно! — Она вытаскивает из стопки один документ. — У меня тут твоя служебная записка с показаниями — и она идеальна, спасибо. Просто хотела спросить, нет ли у тебя стенограммы сообщения, которое попало в маггловские новости? Я одолжила свою Буту, и он мне ее еще не вернул.

Гарри трет лоб и рассеянно кивает.

— Да, наверное, есть. Я посмотрю.

— Отлично. А ты знаешь о несоответствиях в…

— Отчете обливиаторов, — стонет Гарри. — Да, я об этом целый день только и слышу. Не волнуйся. Мы работаем над этим.

— Конечно, — говорит Астория. Она снова сверяется с документом и качает головой. — Наверное, это все.

Она прижимает стопку бумаг к груди и смотрит на Гарри. Следующий вопрос она задает, стараясь говорить как можно более легко и непринужденно:

— А что… эм… чего хотел Малфой?

— Малфой? А, — Гарри запускает руку в волосы и встряхивает головой. — Да есть одно дело, в котором он вроде как помогает. И обычно у него много вариантов. Слишком много вариантов. Я бы предпочел, чтобы он посылал их с совами, но… — Гарри машет рукой в том направлении, где они только что видели Драко. — Наверное, ему нравится быть на виду.

— Малфои здесь всегда рыскали, — говорит Астория. — Сочувствую, если он тебя достал.

— Нет, все нормально, — говорит Гарри. — И он иногда действительно бывает полезен. — Они добираются до его стола, на котором царит хаос из пергаментов и папок. Он начинает копаться в этой свалке и в конце концов извлекает слегка заляпанную кофе папку с документами. Достает пару страниц, просматривает их и протягивает одну Астории. — Это то, что ты искала?

Она кивает.

— Да, отлично. — Достав палочку, она делает копию стенограммы. — Я знала, что Малфой помогает отделу артефактов, но не знала, что он и с аврорами сотрудничает.

Гарри делает бесплодную попытку привести бумаги на столе в какое-то подобие порядка, но быстро сдается.

— Он знает людей. Связи могут привести куда угодно в ходе расследования, а он, похоже, готов помогать, так что… — Гарри пожимает одним плечом и начинает натягивать плащ. — Послушай, мне пора бежать. Если тебе нужно еще что-то мне прислать… — Он осекается, глядя на бардак в своем лотке для входящих бумаг. — Не посылай мне служебную записку. Лучше заскочи лично или что-нибудь типа этого. В общем, догадаешься, что делать.

Астория с улыбкой пристраивает папку обратно на вершину горы бумаг на столе Гарри.

— Догадаюсь. Хороших тебе выходных, Гарри.

Она добирается со стенограммой до своего рабочего места, падает с тяжелым вздохом на стул, скидывает туфли и растирает ступни. Затем открывает папку с делом и начинает читать свои записи, одновременно массируя пальцы на ногах. Спохватившись, машет палочкой в сторону одной из маггловских ручек в стаканчике, и та нависает над пустым пергаментом, готовая делать пометки.

Астория разделывается с парой абзацев, но потом отвлекается. Она перестает диктовать на середине предложения, и зачарованная ручка резко замирает, пачкая пергамент.

Логично, что Малфой торчит в Министерстве и болтает со всеми, в чьих руках власть. Малфои этим занимались веками. Но сама мысль о том, что он помогает из добрых побуждений — потому что он изменился, — просто смехотворна. Он просто привык заводить друзей среди нужных людей и отмечаться в нужных местах.

И все же… Все в Хогвартсе прекрасно знали, что Драко и Гарри ненавидят друг друга. Тем страннее видеть, как они нормально разговаривают, да еще и сотрудничают. К тому же он читал ту маггловскую книгу, когда она встретила его в библиотеке пару месяцев назад. И, похоже, это была не первая его маггловская книга. Причем он делал это явно не напоказ — он ведь пытался спрятать ее и соврать.

Неужели Драко Малфой меняется? Это вообще возможно? Могут ли измениться Пожиратели Смерти? Или это просто еще одна малфоевская игра — способ в очередной раз выкрутиться из неприятностей, ведь Пожиратели не меняются, они не чувствуют раскаяния и не пытаются стать лучше, верно?

Перед ее глазами непрошено встает улыбающееся лицо Драко, его сияющие глаза, направленные на нее. Астория со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях. Она проводит руками по волосам и пытается не думать о Драко, но это невозможно. Он — загадка, причем привлекательная загадка, и такое впечатление, что эта загадка ее преследует, застревает в голове, заставляет думать… Астория не хочет думать о Драко, но ее глупый мозг явно имеет на этот счет другое мнение.

Она открывает глаза, невидящим взглядом смотрит на свои документы и качает головой. Сегодня вечером она больше не сможет работать — спасибо Малфою. Этим бумагам придется подождать до понедельника: есть надежда, что к тому времени здравые советы Дафны и беспрестанные сплетни матери оттеснят все мысли о Драко Малфое на задворки ее сознания, где им и место.

Бросив последний тоскливый взгляд на работу, которую ей не суждено сегодня закончить, Астория засовывает бумаги обратно в папку и помещает в аккуратную стопку «текущее». Она снова сует ноги в туфли, заматывает на шее шарф и накидывает пальто, после чего торопливо выходит из кабинета, торжественно пообещав себе, что весь вечер будет жаловаться Дафне на то, как Драко Малфой разрушает ее жизнь и общество в целом.

***

Астория сидит на полу кабинета, скрестив ноги. Туфли она бросила у двери, вокруг нее хаотично валяются листки пергамента. Их отдел все утро бомбардировали совы по той причине, что Министерство сегодня объявило о своем новом про-маггловском законопроекте. Горы пергамента на полу кабинета — сотни откликов, поступивших со всех уголков страны, и именно Астория оказалась тем самым человеком, которому приходится их все разбирать.

Большая часть писем скучна и ничем не примечательна или прислана регулярными корреспондентами, которые считают своим долгом комментировать все, что делает Министерство, от установления стандартов толщины котлов до захватывающих рейдов авроров на все еще скрывающихся Пожирателей. Однако парочка оказывается более интересной.

Одно из них — длинное и эмоциональное письмо одной из жительниц приюта Святого Освальда, рассказывающее в деталях о жизни ее матери, магглорожденной ведьмы, успевшей повоевать и с Гриндевальдом, и с Волдемортом. Еще одно поступило от ученика Хогвартса, слизеринца с четвертого курса, которому приятно было узнать, что изучение магглов сделали обязательным предметом для всех студентов. В некоторых письмах нет ничего, кроме грязных оскорблений, и один раз Астория еле уворачивается от вылетевшего из конверта проклятия, но многие другие послания кажутся ей интересными и хорошо аргументированными, даже если она с ними не согласна.

Она отбрасывает толстый лист пергамента в кипу «за» — письмо с множеством подписей от одной из самых активных групп поддержки магглов. Послание от них в потоке корреспонденции — обычное дело. С ними уже неоднократно консультировались в ходе подготовки законопроекта — и они всецело его поддерживают.

Все еще улыбаясь знакомому набору имен, она берет из стопки следующее письмо. На ощупь оно гораздо тоньше, а когда Астория переворачивает его, чтобы распечатать, она узнает вензель. Это герб рода Малфоев, а рядом с ним небольшая россыпь звезд, в которой Астория опознает созвездие Дракона.

Несколько мгновений она пристально смотрит на тонкие линии, впечатанные в зеленый воск. Пальцы ее слегка дрожат, и она с трудом сглатывает. Снова и снова переворачивает она конверт в руках — и никак не решается его открыть. Внутри может быть что угодно. Она уже понятия не имеет, чего ей ожидать от Драко. Но такое-то он не стал бы одобрять?

Лицевая сторона конверта заполнена очень аккуратным почерком. Буквы маленькие и четкие, за исключением широких выступающих вниз завитушек, которые занимают все место, оставленное им более скромными соседками. Астория читает адрес трижды и лишь затем, с громко бьющимся сердцем, решает все-таки приступить к самому письму. С чего ей вообще волноваться? Ее дело — прочитать письма, отсортировать их и передать дальше по инстанциям, а не сидеть и паниковать по поводу содержания одного из них.

— Соберись, тряпка, — бормочет она себе — и вскрывает печать.

Внутри лежит один лист пергамента с коротким сообщением, написанным таким же аккуратным почерком.

К сведению всех заинтересованных лиц

Настоящим выражаю свою поддержку только что представленному законопроекту о защите магглов и образовании.

Хотя я не могу полностью согласиться с каждым пунктом законопроекта, я считаю его в целом корректно составленным, продуманным и необходимым к принятию. Я надеюсь, что он принесет пользу как обществу волшебников, так и обществу магглов, и я бы настоятельно рекомендовал членам Визенгамота отдать за него свои голоса.

Искренне ваш,

ДМ

Астория перечитывает письмо несколько раз — и с каждым разом чуть больше расслабляется. Сердце ее больше не бьется в бешеном ритме, и к ней постепенно возвращается способность свободно дышать.

Драко поддерживает законопроект. Не полностью, но тем не менее. Поддерживает в достаточной степени, чтобы потратить время на написание и отправку письма. Это чудесная новость. Возможно, он на самом деле не так ужасен. Возможно, он заслуживает шанс…

Она читает письмо в последний раз, уделяя больше внимания почерку. Особенно ей нравится то, как выведено Д в инициалах — с широким, мощным, размашистым изгибом, ведущим к заостренной М.

Однако же он не подписался полностью, понимает она. Если не узнать герб на печати или почерк, невозможно догадаться, что письмо пришло от Драко Малфоя. Возможно, это было сделано намеренно, хотя Астория не может понять причину. Разве Малфои не должны громогласно оповещать всех о своих политических склонностях и взглядах? Особенно если они совпадают со взглядами текущего правительства?

Она, нахмурившись, смотрит на подпись, пытаясь найти в ней ответ, но не может. Она не понимает Драко. Астория думала, что с ним все ясно, что он — просто эгоистичный, предубежденный человек, для которого нет ничего важнее чистой крови. Но очевидно, что это не так. Во всяком случае, отчасти. Драко Малфой — загадка. А Астория всегда с удовольствием их разгадывала.

Она откладывает письмо, но не в одну из стопок, а просто в сторону — туда, где она может видеть его краем глаза. Затем приступает к чтению остальных посланий. Письмо Драко она убирает последним, и, даже сдав корреспонденцию и переключившись на другую работу, не может перестать думать о нем до конца рабочего дня.

***

Вечером, уже после работы, Астория со взмахом плаща появляется из темноты — и подворачивает лодыжку, попав каблуком в углубление между двумя булыжниками. Громко выругавшись, она прыгает на одной ноге, сердито глядя на мостовую. Каблук новых туфель, к счастью не сломан, но она на всякий случай все равно накладывает на него Репаро, после чего ковыляет по дороге к дому сестры.

Она громко стучит и делает шаг назад. Всего через секунду дверь распахивается сама по себе, и Астория заходит внутрь, тут же сбрасывает туфли и двигается по коридору.

В доме тихо. Она окликает Дафну по имени, и эхо ее голоса разлетается по коридору и даже поднимается по ступеням лестницы. Все светильники горят, но Дафны нигде не видно. Обычно это просто знак того, что она закрылась в кабинете в глубине дома и работает допоздна — или что она отправилась на срочный вызов.

Астория продолжает двигаться вглубь дома. Она поправляет стопку писем на буфете и берет в руки «Ведьмополитен». Пролистав журнал, она морщится и откладывает его обратно на кофейный столик. У ее сестры отвратительный вкус на журналы.

Она доходит до кухни — и едва успевает вытащить палочку, чтобы заварить чай, как дверь кабинета Дафны открывается и оттуда появляется Дафна, а сопровождает ее не кто иной, как Драко Малфой. Кружка, которую Астория левитировала из буфета, падает и разбивается, потому что Астория отвлекается от нее, уставившись на Драко — и в ее памяти опять всплывает его письмо.

Взмахнув палочкой, Драко восстанавливает кружку, подбирает ее с пола и делает несколько шагов в сторону Астории.

— Полагаю, ты это уронила.

Астория чувствует, что ее лицо буквально полыхает. Она берет кружку из рук Драко, причем их пальцы на мгновение соприкасаются, что заставляет ее сердце биться чаще.

— Д-да, — с запинкой говорит она. — Да. Спасибо.

Астория отворачивается и ставит кружку на буфет, чтобы снова не разбить. Она на несколько мгновений опирается на буфет, чтобы собраться с силами, после чего поворачивается к нему, вымучив улыбку.

— Я не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь, Драко. Ты чем-то донимаешь мою сестру?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — Драко смотрит на Дафну, — у меня накопилось несколько предметов, которые я хотел ей отдать, и я как раз проходил мимо.

Дафна улыбается.

— Совершенно не донимаешь, Драко. Вы меня простите, я на секундочку. Нужно кое-что взять сверху. — Проходя мимо, она широко улыбается Астории и игнорирует ее молчаливую мольбу о помощи. Через мгновение она исчезает в коридоре, и Драко с Асторией остаются наедине.

Астория опускает взгляд и теребит пуговицы на манжетах пиджака. Драко переминается с ноги на ногу и заправляет выбившуюся прядку волос за ухо. Похоже, он отращивает волосы, и они обрамляют его лицо мягкими завитушками.

— У меня получилось раздобыть несколько опасных, но не слишком ценных предметов из коллекции отца, — объясняет Драко после нескольких секунд неловкой тишины. — Предпочитаю их сдать, чтобы к нам домой не прибыли с очередным рейдом. Не уверен, что он сейчас в состоянии… ну, ты понимаешь. Его последнее время все расстраивает.

Драко умолкает и опускает взгляд на свои пальцы, которыми он водит по кухонному столу.

Астория делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Ты послал письмо в Министерство, — выпаливает она через мгновение. — Написал о проекте нового закона о защите магглов и образовании. Ты не подписался, но я прочитала письмо и узнала твою печать. И… и ты поддержал законопроект… — Тут у нее заканчивается запал, и она начинает нервно сплетать и расплетать пальцы.

Драко отрывает рот, но тут же снова его закрывает. Он хмурится и в течение нескольких долгих секунд явно ведет внутреннюю борьбу, после чего говорит:

— Малфои всегда были влиятельной силой в политике. Не понимаю, почему тебя удивляет моя заинтересованность в текущем положении дел.

— Но ты не… — Астория поднимает на него взгляд. — Ты не выступил против законопроекта.

— Нет, — прямо отвечает Драко, сунув руки в карманы. — Не выступил. Но если тебе от этого легче, мать с отцом оба против.

— Ты не подписал письмо. Почему?

— Не знал, что от меня требуется подписывать каждое письмо, которое я пишу, — ровным и слегка холодноватым тоном говорит Драко.

— Я не это имела в виду, — торопливо поясняет она. — Конечно, не требуется. Я просто подумала… — Она качает головой. — Я не понимаю… Прости. — Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Я рада, что ты его поддерживаешь. Это доказывает… Не знаю. Я просто рада.

На лице Драко появляется удовлетворенная усмешка.

— Астория Гринграсс одобряет мой поступок. Это грандиозное событие. Мне нужно запомнить его навечно.

— Да, — отвечает Астория, невольно расплываясь в улыбке, — ты уж запомни, потому что в ближайшее время это не повторится.

Драко смеется.

— Звучит как вызов.

Астория вздергивает подбородок.

— А может, так и есть.

— В таком случае он принят.

Драко с широкой улыбкой указывает на дверь.

— Что ж, мне, наверное, пора начинать прямо сейчас. Похоже, мне предстоит усердно поработать. — Он отвешивает Астории небольшой, слегка нелепый поклон и направляется к двери.

Он уже готов покинуть кухню, когда Асторию охватывает приступ безумия, и она, шагнув вслед за ним, окликает:

— Драко?

Он оборачивается.

— Да?

Астория нервно сглатывает.

— Через пару недель у меня день рождения. Будет вечеринка. Хочешь прийти?

Драко пару раз моргает, а затем улыбка постепенно освещает его лицо, а взгляд становится мягким, как серебристый шелк.

— Спасибо за приглашение, мне очень приятно. Пришли мне с совой подробности — уверен, я смогу найти окно в своем расписании.

— В своем расписании, — фыркает Астория.

— Я очень востребован, — серьезно поясняет Драко.

— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбается Астория.

— Это правда! — протестует Драко, но замечает, что Астория продолжает улыбаться, качает головой и разворачивается к выходу. — Хорошего вечера, Астория.

В его голосе явственно слышна улыбка. Астория следует за ним к двери и смотрит, как он удаляется по коридору. Ей совершенно определенно не кажется, что в его походке появилась упругость — словно он не идет, а летит по воздуху.

Астория прислоняется к дверному косяку и улыбается, пока до нее не доносится хлопок входной двери. Именно в этот момент на лестнице материализовывается Дафна.

— А, — говорит она, живое воплощение невинности, — он что, уже ушел?

Астория набрасывается на сестру:

— Ты специально меня с ним оставила! Тебе ведь ничего не надо было забирать со второго этажа, так?

Дафна прыгает вниз по ступенькам и ухмыляется.

— И что, ты мне за это не благодарна?

Астория пытается прожечь ее мятежным взглядом, но через мгновение начинает разглядывать свои руки.

— Я пригласила его на свою вечеринку, — бормочет она.

Дафна издает восторженный вопль и обнимает ее.

— Ты предложила ему стать своим спутником на вечер?

— Нет! — протестует Астория, отталкивая сестру. — Мне он не нравится в этом плане.

— М-м-м? — с самодовольной ухмылкой переспрашивает Дафна.

— Совсем не нравится! — упрямится Астория, а когда Дафна продолжает ухмыляться, тыкает ее локтем в бок. — Но мне, возможно, понадобится твоя помощь с выбором наряда…

— Без проблем, — соглашается Дафна и снова ее обнимает.

***

Вечеринка выходит слишком шумной. Весь вечер Астория курсирует от одной группы людей к другой, от одного разговора к другому. Ноги болят, голова болит, уши болят, а еще она готова потерять сознание от духоты.

Единственный человек, встречи с которым она с таким волнением ждала всю неделю, пришел, но у них еще ни разу не получилось поговорить, и теперь ей придется уйти, чтобы не упасть в обморок.

Она последний раз оглядывается в поисках Драко, но не может разглядеть его в толпе, и, схватив у проходящего официанта стакан воды, поспешно выскакивает в прохладный вестибюль.

Она в изнеможении опускается на ступеньки лестницы, поставив рядом стакан, и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Кровообращение у Астории всегда было ужасным, и даже сейчас, когда она вся горит, руки у нее ледяные. Они ее остужают — настолько, что она начинает дрожать. Астория обхватывает себя руками и наклоняется вперед, жалея, что на ней такое легкое платье. Конечно, оно очень красивое, и мягкое, и воздушное, и к тому же зачаровано так, чтобы имитировать цвет ночного неба — в данный момент сверху оно фиолетово-розовое, а ближе к подолу — кроваво-красное, в тон заходящему солнцу, — но оно совсем не греет, и сейчас, сидя неподвижно на лестнице, она чувствует, что никогда в жизни еще так сильно не мерзла.

Она еще сильнее наклоняется вперед, засовывает ладони под мышки и прислоняется к перилам. Конечно, она могла бы сходить за кофтой или накидкой, но ноги болят от глупых туфель, которые сейчас невозможно снять из-за сложной шнуровки на лодыжках. Да и вообще она не уверена, что в состоянии забраться вверх по лестнице. Она чувствует сильную слабость в ногах, и в дрожи, которая пронзает все ее тело, повинен не холод. Астория знает, что это такое.

Она уже давно не была по-настоящему больна — с третьего курса в Хогвартсе. Тогда все началось с не очень хорошего самочувствия, привычного для нее, но день ото дня ей становилось все хуже. Это было ужасно — она прекрасно помнит те боль и изнеможение и с тех пор смертельно боится, что все вернется. Возможно, это оно есть… Она никогда не была склонна наивно верить, что это не повторится.

Она закрывает глаза и упирается лбом в перила. Пора уже Дафне появиться и спасти ее. Сестра обычно обладает шестым чувством на такие вещи. Наверное, это только вопрос времени, и она вот-вот…

Дверь открывается. Астория с надеждой поднимает взгляд, но разочарованно обнаруживает, что это не сестра. На самом деле, это человек, которого она меньше всего хочет видеть, находясь в таком состоянии. Драко Малфой, такой же красивый и элегантный, как всегда. Сегодня на нем льдисто-голубой пиджак поверх снежно-белой рубашки. Его тщательно зачесанные назад волосы доходят уже почти до плеч, а щеки раскраснелись от стоящей в зале духоты. Астория отворачивается и пытается не привлекать внимания. К сожалению, это не срабатывает.

— Астория! — окликает он ее встревоженным голосом. — Я видел, как ты вышла. Ты в порядке?

Она кивает.

— Все хорошо, — лжет она. — Со мной все в порядке. Просто хотела подышать свежим воздухом. Можешь возвращаться.

— Но ты здесь одна. Если я буду ждать тебя внутри, тебя сразу окружат десятки людей — и я так и не смогу к тебе приблизиться. Мы, Малфои, предпочитаем пользоваться подворачивающимися возможностями. — Он пересекает вестибюль, стуча каблуками по каменному полу, и садится на ступеньку рядом с ней.

— Ты вся дрожишь, — тихо говорит он. — Ты уверена, что с тобой все в порядке?

— Там было слишком душно, — бормочет она, — но теперь мне холодно…

Без малейшего колебания Драко сбрасывает с себя пиджак и пытается накинуть ей на плечи. Она отводит его руки.

— Нет, не надо, я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже замерз.

— Я не замерзну, — с уверенностью отвечает Драко. — К тому же на мне больше одежды, чем на тебе, причем не такой легкой. А согреться тебе нужно гораздо больше, чем мне. Пожалуйста. Если я замерзну — обещаю, что заберу его обратно. Тебя это устроит?

Астория на мгновение задумывается и кивает, позволяя накинуть на себя пиджак. Она об этом совсем не жалеет — тепло окутывает ее облаком, и она сразу же слегка расслабляется. Хоть Драко и худой, Астория вообще всегда была крошечной из-за болезни и может укутаться в его пиджак полностью.

Драко поправляет на ней воротник — да так и не убирает руку с ее плеча.

— Отличная вечеринка, спасибо, что пригласила меня. Не могу не отметить, что у тебя отличный музыкальный вкус.

Астория улыбается.

— Это не у меня. Дафна настояла на том, чтобы исполнить сегодня роль ди-джея.

Драко хмурится.

— Ди… джея?

Астория улыбается еще шире и бросает на него взгляд.

— У магглов ди-джеи отвечают на вечеринках за музыку.

Драко кивает.

— Понятно. Наверное, мне стоит начать брать в библиотеке маггловские словари. Мне определенно есть чему поучиться.

— Могу тебе одолжить один, — предлагает Астория, придвигаясь к Драко вплотную.

— Не сомневаюсь, что я узнаю много нового.

Рука Драко скользит по ее плечу — и в итоге он уже крепко ее обнимает. Астория, махнув рукой на осторожность, откровенно к нему прижимается. Пальцы Драко касаются обнаженной кожи ее плеча, и он тут же морщится.

— Мерлин, да ты вся ледяная. Как такое вообще возможно? — Он подтягивает ее еще ближе и начинает растирать плечо в попытке немного согреть.

— У меня плохое кровообращение.

— Еще немного — и ты превратишься в глыбу льда. Давай-ка так.

Он вытаскивает палочку и проводит ей вдоль тела Астории.

Тепло постепенно проникает в каждую клеточку — словно она погрузилась в идеальную ванну. Оно оборачивается вокруг головы, спускается по позвоночнику, окутывает руки, проникает в кости и просачивается в самое сердце. Пальцы на ногах, которые уже успели онеметь, снова оживают — и вот уже она чувствует себя не так ужасно. Астория потирает ладони и улыбается Драко.

— В этом не было необходимости, но спасибо.

— Тебе лучше?

— Намного.

— Тогда, разумеется, необходимость была, — говорит он, улыбаясь ей в ответ.

Астория ставит ступни на пол и шевелит пальцами.

— Думаю… Я через минуту смогу вернуться в зал. По крайней мере, голова больше не болит. — Она оглядывается в поисках стакана воды, находит его и осушает одним глотком. — А вот ноги — ужас.

Со вздохом она снова прислоняется к Драко.

— Как ты вообще можешь передвигаться в этих туфлях? — спрашивает он, разглядывая их. — Это же просто ремешки и шпильки. Они не могут быть удобными.

— Они и не удобные, — поясняет Астория, вытягивая ноги. — Но выглядят красиво. И я в них выгляжу красиво.

— С этим не могу не согласиться, — кивает Драко, глядя на нее.

Астория знает, что покраснела, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Она опускает голову и смахивает с глаз прядку волос, надеясь, что так Драко не заметит ее румянец.

— Ну что ж… — Она, покачиваясь, встает на ноги. — Меня, наверное, уже потеряли.

Астория спускается со ступеней и понимает, что голова все еще слегка кружится. Она протягивает руку, чтобы за что-нибудь ухватиться, но ничего не подворачивается, пока Драко не оказывается рядом, чтобы поддержать ее.

— Уверена, что тебе не стоит еще немного посидеть?

Она качает головой.

— Уверена. Но мне может понадобиться твоя помощь в качестве опоры.

— Я в твоем полном распоряжении, — откликается Драко.

В итоге до конца вечеринки он не отходит от нее ни на шаг, поддерживая ее за руку.

***

Через два дня после вечеринки Астория попадает в больницу Святого Мунго. Ей уже многие годы твердят, что с возрастом проклятье все сильнее будет на нее действовать, но она никогда не хотела в это верить. Однако сейчас у нее не остается выбора. Она думала, приступ на третьем курсе был ужасен, но сейчас чувствует себя гораздо хуже.

Она так измождена, что спит, практически не просыпаясь, в течение недели. Когда она хотя бы пытается пошевелиться, все ее тело прошивает болью. Синяки на коже появляются так легко, что она вся покрывается ими после короткой прогулки по палате. Единственный раз, когда у нее хватает сил почитать книгу, она режется о край страницы — и порез кровоточит несколько часов.

По большей части она просто чувствует тошноту и вся дрожит. На задворках сознания рождается мысль, что со временем будет только тяжелее, и лучше бы все закончилось прямо сейчас. Она даже не представляет, как ей может стать еще хуже, и ей совсем не хочется это выяснять.

Через две недели пребывания в больнице она чувствует себя чуть лучше — и одновременно начинает скучать. Постоянный сон — это прекрасно, но со временем приедается. И большую часть времени ей не с кем поговорить. Мама и Дафна периодически ее навещают, причем Дафна приходит каждый день на час-два, но у них обеих есть другие дела, они обе живут и работают. Астория никогда не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь ради нее перестал жить, и в результате она целыми днями сидит одна, одновременно горя желанием чем-то заняться и чувствуя себя для этого слишком усталой.

Утром во вторник, через две недели после вечеринки, Астория не спит. Она лежит, свернувшись на кровати, под целой горой одеял. Комната погружена в полумрак. Астория должна спать, но ей мешает ноющая боль во всем теле, к тому же сознание тоже не так-то просто отключить. В голове звенит от скуки — и Астории очень хочется найти себе какое-нибудь развлечение: почитать, поговорить с кем-то, заняться чем угодно.

Она все еще пытается заснуть, когда слышит тихий стук в дверь. Астория с любопытством приподнимает голову, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то поверх всех одеял, и всматривается в полумрак. Она никого не ждет: Дафна на работе, а ее целитель ушел всего двадцать минут назад.

— Входите, — говорит она, потирая глаза. Сначала ей кажется, что человек снаружи ее не слышит: голос у нее сейчас слабый и хриплый, мысли она передавать не может. И уж определенно она не в состоянии встать и открыть дверь. Может, посетитель так и будет стоять за дверью, пока не заскучает и не уйдет.

Однако дверь открывается, и свет из коридора падает на силуэт Драко. Он нерешительно замирает на пороге, словно не может определиться: войти ему или сбежать.

— Сейчас неудачное время? Я не хотел тебя будить…

Астория качает головой и пытается приподняться в кровати повыше, чтобы опереться на подушки. Суставы и голова при этом протестуют, у нее уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы сесть — и она надеется, что вид у нее при этом не очень жалкий.

— Нет, — говорит она, вытаскивает палочку и направляет ее на лампу, которая тут же включается. — Заходи, пожалуйста.

Драко заходит, закрыв за собой дверь, и встает у изножья кровати. Он замирает в нерешительности, словно не знает, что делать. На нем до сих пор пальто и перчатки.

— Я слышал, что ты… — Он замолкает и машет рукой в сторону кровати. — Ты как, поправляешься?

— Нет, — с острой горечью говорит Астория. Она проводит пальцами по волосам и качает головой. — Прости. Мне… мне уже лучше. Но я не… я не поправлюсь. — Она делает акцент на двух последних словах, выделяя «не» и надеясь, что ей не придется все разжевывать. — Окончательно.

Он молча кивает и опускает взгляд на руки. Между ними протягивается тишина, долгая и печальная. В слабом свете от лампы глаза Драко поблескивают, как капли дождя в пасмурный день.

Астория делает глубокий вдох. Она ненавидит подобное молчание, которое всегда наступает, когда люди осознают, в чем заключается ее болезнь.

— Я… эм… это моя сестра сказала, где меня найти?

Драко качает головой и проводит рукой по металлической раме кровати, прямо над ногами Астории.

— Нет. Я был в Министерстве и заметил, что тебя нет на рабочем месте. Один из твоих коллег сказал, что ты болеешь.

Несмотря на изможденность и боль, Астория умудряется слабо улыбнуться.

— Ты справлялся о моем здоровье, Драко? Очень мило с твоей стороны.

Его щеки розовеют.

— Ничего подобного. Я просто… беспокоился, что… тебя похитил какой-нибудь безумный маггл — или что-то вроде того.

— Безумный маггл… — Астория качает головой. — Ты неисправим, Драко.

— И не собирался исправляться, — заявляет он. Какое-то мгновение он молчит, потом смотрит на нее. — Как только я узнал, что ты больна, я действительно спросил у твоей сестры, можно ли тебя навестить. Я не хотел тебе досаждать. Знаю, что не очень-то тебе нравлюсь.

Астория хмурится.

— Когда это я говорила, что ты мне не нравишься?

Драко пожимает плечами.

— Это было и так ясно.

Она опускает взгляд на руки и выше подтягивает одеяла, сжимая пальцами ткань.

— Ну… на самом деле это не так. Не могу сказать, что ты мне не нравишься. Я думаю, что ты неплохой человек. Определенно не скучный.

Его выражение меняется и становится нечитаемым.

— Мне показалось, или в твоей фразе скрывался комплимент?

Астория вздыхает и смахивает с глаз прядь волос слегка трясущимися пальцами.

— Мне кажется, я начинаю… Ты единственный человек, который пришел меня навестить. Кроме Дафны и мамы. И на вечеринке ты… — Она расправляет складки одеяла. — Думаю, я могу считать тебя другом.

Драко с удивлением приподнимает бровь.

— Правда? Мы ведь никогда не разговаривали больше двух минут подряд. Кроме как на твоей вечеринке на день рождения, и то я тогда скорее выступал как почетный опорный столб, чем как собеседник.

Астория поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается.

— Ну так вот он — твой шанс. — Она подзывает его жестом. — Снимай пальто, притворись, что остаешься. Можешь даже присесть, если отважишься.

Драко колеблется.

— Ты уверена, что не слишком устала? Не хочу…

— Если я устану, я засну в процессе разговора. Тогда тебе станет очевидно, что пора уходить.

Драко улыбается.

— Ну ладно тогда.

Он скидывает пальто, вешает его у двери, садится на стул рядом с кроватью и, прислонившись к спинке, закидывает ногу на ногу.

— А тут довольно-таки мило. Я всегда представлял, что больничные палаты должны быть слегка облезлыми и неуютными.

Астория оглядывается.

— Наверное, мне дали палату поприятнее, потому что знали, что я здесь проведу прилично времени. — Она указывает палочкой на стол, где лежит горка сладостей. — Хочешь желейную улитку? — спрашивает она, глядя на Драко. — Или всевкусный боб? У меня тут больше сладостей, чем я смогу съесть за всю свою жизнь…

Она призывает пакет желейных улиток и протягивает Драко.

— Я бы предложила их клиентам на работе, но можешь представить себе, что бы было, если бы какой-нибудь маггл попробовал боб Берти Боттс со вкусом блевотины? Это можно приравнять к пытке. Мне пришлось бы арестовать саму себя.

Драко с улыбкой берет улитку.

— А представь себе шоколадную лягушку, которая сбегает в маггловском мире. Это может вызвать дипломатический скандал.

Астория драматически вздыхает и откусывает голову желейной улитке.

— Меня выгонят с работы. А я ее люблю.

— Мне это всегда было интересно, — говорит Драко. — Ты же Гринграсс. Ты чистокровная. Но работаешь с магглами. Мне всегда это казалось… — Он смотрит на нее — и она видит в его глазах не презрение, а искреннее любопытство. — Не знаю. Я просто никогда этого не понимал.

— Если война не заставила тебя понять, — довольно-таки резко говорит Астория, — то я ничем не могу тебе помочь.

Драко вздыхает.

— Я не имел в виду… Я знаю, что это важно. Но ты — ты ведь могла бы заняться чем угодно. Ты могла бы стать кем угодно. Почему этим? Почему с магглами?

Астория пожимает плечами и разглядывает руки.

— Жизнь коротка. Почему не заняться чем-то стоящим? Кто еще их защитит? Из-за того, что я чистокровная, какого бы черта это ни значило, это становится еще более важным.

Драко внимательно ее разглядывает.

— Ты гораздо лучше меня, Астория.

— Кто угодно лучше тебя, Драко. Но не волнуйся. Из позиции, в которой ты сейчас находишься, есть единственный путь — наверх.

Драко какое-то время обдумывает ее слова, после чего улыбается.

— Как вдохновляюще, — сухо говорит он. — Тебе стоило бы заняться написанием мотивационных речей.

Астория от души улыбается и ест еще одну желейную улитку. Пока она жует, Драко рассматривает книги на ее прикроватной тумбочке. Он листает одну, маггловский роман, и, презрительно поморщившись, откладывает в сторону. Открывает другую — и удивленно поднимает брови. Он извлекает из нее тонкую серебристую закладку и показывает Астории, придерживая нужную страницу пальцем.

— Это твой подарок на день рождения от меня. И ты ее используешь.

— А, — улыбается Астория, — да. Обычно я пользуюсь полосками пергамента, но они всегда выпадают. А эта удобная — она вроде как цепляется к страницам.

— А если захочешь почитать ночью, она еще и будет светиться, — сообщает Драко. — Чтобы не возиться с палочкой. Я сам такой пользовался — читал под одеялом.

— Да ну? Никогда не думала о тебе как о заучке, — с поддразнивающей улыбкой говорит она.

— Уверяю тебя, — с невозмутимым видом отвечает Драко, — я был тем еще заучкой. Это был единственный способ тягаться с Гермионой Грейнджер. Конечно, у меня ничего не получалось, но отец никогда бы не простил меня, если бы я не пытался.

— Слышала я, что ты теперь заучка в области алхимии. Когда сделаешь эликсир жизни — надеюсь, поделишься со мной. — Она широко ему улыбается и поудобнее устраивается на подушках. — Нет, серьезно — расскажи мне про алхимию. Я про нее совсем мало знаю.

— Боюсь, тебе будет скучно.

— Мой целитель будет страшно тебе благодарен, если тебе удастся меня усыпить. В этом случае тебя даже пустят сюда еще раз. Так что давай.

Она опускает голову, не отводя от него взгляда, и он начинает рассказывать. Иногда Астория прерывает его монолог, задавая уточняющие вопросы, но по большей части просто лежит и слушает. Голос у него мягкий и ровный, и в то же время оживленный — чувствуется, что он говорит о том, что по-настоящему его интересует. Это успокаивает ее и согревает.

Слушая его, она закрывает глаза — и начинает неизбежно проваливаться в сон, а сердце ее тем временем тоже начинает — медленно, удар за мерным ударом, — проваливаться в любовь к Драко Малфою.

***

Несколько недель спустя Астория возвращается на работу — и первым делом находит на столе сверток с запиской. Она садится, скидывает туфли, потому что ноги уже превратились из-за них в желе, и вскрывает сверток. На стол тут же вываливаются несколько упаковок обычных маггловских шоколадных конфет. Какое-то мгновение она недоуменно их рассматривает, пока не вспоминает про записку.

Она вскрывает печать, даже не взглянув на нее, и вытаскивает небольшой квадратик пергамента. На нем написаны два слова, под которыми красуются две знакомые четкие буквы:

Для магглов.

ДМ.

Астория смеется и прячет лицо в ладонях. Настроение у нее резко улучшается, и вся нервозность перед возвращением на работу тает без следа.

Она берет пергамент, перо — и пишет ответ. К счастью, в кабинете больше никого нет, поэтому никто не смотрит косо на то, как она бежит босиком вниз к совятне.

В тот же день после полудня ответ появляется в ее кабинете в виде Драко собственной персоной. Сегодня на нем зеленая рубашка и идеально пошитые серые брюки. Когда Астория его замечает, ей сначала хочется спрятаться у себя в отсеке. Он так хорош, что даже не верится, а ей полагается работать. Но работать просто невозможно, когда Драко поблизости.

К сожалению, он знает, где находится ее рабочее место, и проходит прямо к нему, останавливаясь у входа. Он опирается о дверной косяк, явно отлично осознавая, как хорош собой. Астория неторопливо заканчивает читать документ и только потом понимает взгляд.

— А, привет, Драко. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он смотрит на нее с усмешкой.

— У меня тут кое-какие дела, но я решил заскочить, раз уж пришел. Каково оно — снова оказаться в родных министерских стенах?

— Все было прекрасно, пока ты не появился, — с невозмутимым видом отвечает Астория. — Поверить не могу, что ты послал мне маггловские конфеты. Где ты их раздобыл?

— Украл, — тут же отвечает Драко — и расплывается в улыбке, заметив выражение ужаса на ее лице. — Да ладно, конечно, нет. Криминал я оставил в прошлом. Я заказал их в магазинчике на Диагон-аллее, где продаются маггловские сладости. — Он берет в руки одну из упаковок и изучает ее. — Как они вообще, вкусные? Никогда не пробовал.

Она забирает упаковку у него из рук, вскрывает и протягивает одну конфету.

— Так попробуй.

На лице Драко появляется отвращение.

— Это же маггловская сладость.

Астория закатывает глаза.

— Это шоколад, Драко. Маггловские шоколадки не отличаются от магических. От них не умирают.

— Кто знает, — говорит он, но ловит ее взгляд и кладет в рот конфету, жует и глотает. На его лице появляется задумчивое выражение — и он качает головой.

— Магический шоколад лучше. Я, конечно, обеими руками за толерантность — но в самом-то деле. Магический шоколад просто очевидно на порядок вкуснее.

Астория пожимает плечами и закидывает в рот пару конфет.

— Мне больше достанется, — она машет на Драко рукой, прогоняя его. — Все, Малфой, уходи — у меня работы много.

Он, наоборот, придвигается ближе.

— А чем ты занимаешься?

Она откладывает упаковку конфет в сторону и открывает папку с документами.

— Сверхсекретным и крайне конфиденциальным заданием от Министерства Магии, которое тебя совершенно не касается.

Он берет из папки верхний документ.

— Исследование артефактов? Я думал, это работа отдела твоей сестры.

Астория забирает у него листок.

— Да, но этот нанес вред маггловской женщине. Это карманные часы. Стоит открыть их, чтобы посмотреть время — сразу стареешь на несколько лет. Они были проданы в антикварном магазине пожилой женщине, которая… — Астория сглатывает. — В общем, она умерла. Я пытаюсь добиться, чтобы ее мужу выплатили компенсацию, но часы украли до того, как я успела на них взглянуть, так что я понятия не имею, откуда они взялись и где сейчас находятся. Вот прямо сейчас они могут лежать в кармане ни о чем не подозревающей жертвы.

Драко протягивает руку.

— А у тебя есть какая-то информация по этим часам?

Дожидаясь, пока Астория найдет нужную бумагу, он расстегивает манжеты рубашки и рассеянно подворачивает рукава. Пусть на улице и холодно, в кабинете стоит просто жуткая духота. Астории кажется, что она вот-вот загорится — и она, протягивая Драко найденный документ, обмахивается остальными бумагами.

— Ты не знаешь, у кого они могут быть? — спрашивает она, глядя на него.

Читая документ, Драко все сильнее бледнеет.

— Да. Я точно знаю, у кого они находятся.

— И? — нетерпеливо спрашивает она.

Драко поднимает на нее взгляд.

— У меня.

Она смотрит на него, лишившись дара речи.

— Ты… У тебя… Это ты дал их…

— Нет, — резко говорит он. — Никому я их не давал. Я их купил пару дней назад, потому что это изящная вещица — и потому что понимал: нельзя допустить, чтобы она попала не в те руки.

Астория надеется, что он говорит правду. Он кажется честным и серьезным, но он же Малфой, бывший Пожиратель, только что признавшийся в том, что владеет темным магическим предметом. Вздрогнув, Астория осознает, что, закатав рукава, Драко обнажил темную метку — уродливый красный шрам на левой руке.

— У кого ты их купил? — спрашивает она дрожащим голосом и берет в руки перо.

— Его зовут Джеймсон, и он эксперт по проклятым часам.

— А тебя, — спрашивает она, стараясь говорить размеренно и спокойно, — интересуют подобные вещи?

Драко пожимает плечами.

— Только самые уникальные из них. — Он перехватывает ее взгляд. — Я коллекционер, Астория. Я не использую эти вещи. И пока они в моей собственности, они безопаснее, чем где бы то ни было еще, включая Министерство. У вас есть привычка уничтожать самые редкие и красивые артефакты.

— Эта вещь убила человека! — говорит Астория с нотками истерики в голосе.

— Я знаю. Но больше не убьет, я об этом позабочусь. И ты не можешь отрицать, что, какой бы она ни была ужасной, это великолепный экземпляр магического инженерного дела.

Астория всматривается в его лицо, пытаясь разгадать, что скрывается внутри. Каждый раз, когда ей кажется, что она начала понимать Драко, возникает какая-то новая деталь, которая полностью перечеркивает уже сложившийся образ.

— Джеймсон не стал бы давать часы маггловской женщине, — говорит Драко, снова опуская взгляд на лист пергамента. Он теребит левый рукав, словно раздумывая, не прикрыть ли им метку, но в итоге ничего не делает.

Астория жалеет об этом.

— Думаю, тот, кто передал их женщине — возможно, тот же человек, что потом их украл, — очень хотел от них избавиться, — продолжает Драко. — А Джеймсон интересуется такими вещами исключительно с научной точки зрения. Я могу устроить вам встречу. В прошлом он уже помогал в министерских расследованиях. За определенную сумму он расскажет тебе, кто их ему продал.

Астория сглатывает. Она чувствует себя так, словно ее только что приложили оглушающим заклинанием. Из-под ее ног выбили почву, зато Драко ведет себя так, словно ничего не изменилось, словно он каждый день разглагольствует о подпольных сделках, касающихся нелегальных артефактов.

— Так, — говорит она, — вот, значит, как ты помогаешь моей сестре. И Гарри. Ты знаешь людей. Ты… ты замешан во всей этой… грязи.

Она указывает на лист пергамента. Драко смотрит на нее и кивает.

— Именно так. Связи бесценны. Я Малфой, это все еще имеет вес. А золото Малфоев… это самая весомая сила. — Он опускается на корточки рядом с Асторией — и вот он уже не нависает над ней, а наоборот, смотрит снизу вверх, держась руками за стол для опоры. — Это — мой способ расплатиться за то, что я сделал, — совсем тихо, чтобы было слышно только ей, говорит он. — У меня есть возможность приобретать эти вещи и делать их безопасными. Некоторые я отдаю твоей сестре, с аврорами я делюсь информацией — а в обмен получаю свободу и красивые артефакты для своей коллекции. В этом и выражается мое искупление.

Он одаривает ее кривой, слегка самоуничижительной улыбкой и разводит руками — темная метка отчетливо розовеет на бледной коже, словно старый ожог.

Астория осторожно обдумывает сказанное, потом опускает взгляд на документы. Гораздо легче думается, когда смотришь на написанные слова, а не на красивого, противоречивого, навсегда помеченного молодого человека, который посылает тебе сладости и навещает в больнице.

— Знаю — ты мне не доверяешь, — бормочет Драко, и голос его слегка срывается — это единственный признак того, что он волнуется больше, чем хотел бы показать. — Я не могу просить тебя доверять мне. Но я обещаю, что Джеймсон может помочь в этом деле. Поверь, по крайней мере, в это.

Она очень глубоко вдыхает и закрывает глаза. Проходит долгое мгновение — и она делает самый большой шаг в своей жизни. Открыв глаза, она смотрит на Драко, на бледную извивающуюся метку на его руке. Она поднимает перо.

— Где я могу его найти?

В мае волшебник, убивший маггловскую женщину с помощью проклятых часов, отправляется в Азкабан. Два дня спустя Астория и Драко вместе прогуливаются в сумерках в розовом саду. Астория идет, засунув руки глубоко в карманы платья, и рассматривает растущие вокруг розы. Мягкий серебристый плащ, накинутый на плечи, развевается от дуновений легкого ветерка. Астория знает, что Драко на нее смотрит, но ничего не имеет против.

Небо над ними — палитра ярких красок, и в тускнеющем свете роза, изображенная спереди на платье Астории, словно оживает, распуская бледно-розовые лепестки. Астория протягивает руку и проводит по лепесткам настоящих роз, цветущих по обе стороны дорожки.

— Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя старым? — спрашивает она, оглядываясь на Драко.

Тот ускоряет шаг, чтобы поравняться с ней.

— Нет. Понятно, я старше, чем был, но это — часть человеческой природы. Мы имеем неприятное свойство стареть. — В его голосе слышно легкое поддразнивание.

Она качает головой.

— Сестра только что обручилась, — бормочет Астория, снова глядя на розы. — Мне совсем скоро исполнится двадцать один год. Мне кажется… время просто утекает сквозь пальцы.

Драко дотрагивается до ее плеча — легчайшее прикосновение пальцев к обнаженной коже.

— У тебя еще полно времени. Мы молоды. У нас в запасе еще долгие годы. У тебя в запасе еще долгие годы.

Она смотрит на него.

— Вот бы и мне такую уверенность.

— Я не уверен, — серьезно говорит он. — Я прав.

Она с улыбкой слегка толкает его плечом.

— Ты смешон.

Дальше они идут совсем рядом. Над их головами небо выцветает до ярко-бирюзового, а облака оттеняются бледно-красным и серебристо-серым.

— Знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать, если мне доведется прожить эти годы?

Драко смотрит на нее.

— Что?

— Я выращу розовый сад — вот такой как этот. — Она выбирает розу и проводит ладонью над лепестками. Те сворачиваются обратно в бутон, и Астория с улыбкой снова взмахивает рукой — и роза начинает цвести еще ярче, чем прежде.

— Розы — мои любимые цветы.

Астория протягивает Драко одну красную розу, и он берет ее, отламывает колючий стебель и пристраивает цветок Астории в волосы.

— Они почти так же красивы, как ты.

Астория закатывает глаза, но при этом довольно улыбается и поправляет розу, чтобы не вывалилась.

— А раз уж нет никакой уверенности в том, что мне осталось много времени, возможно, ты не против поужинать со мной в пятницу?

На лице Драко вспыхивает самодовольная ухмылка.

— Астория Гринграсс только что пригласила меня на свидание?

Со взмахом плаща Астория разворачивается к нему и упирает руки в бока.

— Пригласила. Но если ты собираешься в честь этого ужасно себя вести, она может отменить свое предложение. И вообще — можно подумать, мы раньше не ужинали вместе.

Драко заправляет за ухо падающую на глаза прядку волос.

— Да, но это не было официальным свиданием, — поясняет он, и ухмылка смягчается до теплой и довольной улыбки. — Мне будет приятно поужинать с тобой в любой день, Астория.

Несколько месяцев спустя, вечером накануне свадьбы Дафны, Астория сидит, скрестив ноги, на кровати сестры и прижимает к груди подушку. На ней теплая белая пижама с розами, а поверх еще пушистый халат. Дафна взмахом палочки пристраивает на прикроватную тумбочку две кружки с дымящимся горячим шоколадом, после чего запрыгивает на кровать. Та прогибается под ее весом, и Дафна устраивается так, что ее колени прижимаются к коленям Астории.

— Нервничаешь? — спрашивает Астория, беря сестру за руки. Они так делали с раннего детства: садились рядом, держались за руки и рассказывали друг другу все свои секреты.

— Скорее, предвкушаю, — говорит Дафна. — Мама так над всем трясется, что мне не о чем нервничать. Если хотя бы где-нибудь будет торчать какой-нибудь волосок, она будет орать на него до тех пор, пока он не уляжется на место. С ней ничего не может пойти не так. Подозреваю, даже погода ее боится.

Астория фыркает и сжимает ладони сестры.

— Думаю, день будет хороший. И ты будешь сногсшибательно выглядеть.

— Ты просто нереально помогаешь мне с платьем, — вздыхает Дафна. — Если оно и правда красивое, то только благодаря тебе.

— Не глупи. Ты ослепительна — в платье или без платья. На самом деле, платье — это просто блестящая глазурь на верхушке торта.

— Ну, ты все равно моя героиня, нравится тебе это или нет.

Астория со вздохом опускает взгляд на их переплетенные руки.

— Я буду скучать.

Дафна со смехом выпускает ее ладони, берет за плечи и слегка встряхивает.

— Я выхожу замуж, Астория. Не умираю, не переезжаю в Австралию. Ты сможешь видеться со мной в любое время. И в любом случае, — она снова берет сестру за руки, — не похоже, что ты долго будешь скучать.

Дафна многозначительно поднимает брови, и Астория закатывает глаза.

— Я всегда буду по тебе скучать. Все будет по-другому. Мы будем уже не одни. Нужно будет принимать во внимание всех этих ужасных мужчин.

— Ужасных мужчин вроде Драко Малфоя, — ухмыляется Дафна. — Когда же ты наконец избавишь его от страданий и выйдешь за него замуж?

Астория слегка подталкивает сестру.

— Когда он наконец-то решится и сделает мне предложение.

— Зачем это ему делать тебе предложение? Ты сильная, независимая женщина. Ты сама можешь ему предложить.

Астория качает головой и улыбается.

— Нет уж. Гораздо веселее смотреть, как он пытается выяснить, чем же ему еще меня впечатлить, чтобы я согласилась. В этом, конечно, нет никакой нужды — но зачем ему знать об этом? Он обычно такой уверенный в себе. Мне нравится наблюдать за его мучениями.

— Ты, — заявляет Дафна, тыкая в нее пальцем, — жестокая женщина.

Астория, встряхнув волосами, ангельски улыбается.

— Знаю.

Они обе смеются, но быстро замолкают, и Дафна с мягкой улыбкой принимается играть с пальцами Астории, сгибая и разгибая их.

— Я рада, что ты счастлива, — в конце концов говорит она. — Я всегда этого для тебя хотела. И он хороший человек, раз может вызывать у тебя такую улыбку, как получается только у него.

Астория шмыгает носом и переплетает пальцы с пальцами Дафны.

— Это ведь ты выходишь замуж. Разве не я должна говорить тебе такие вещи?

Дафна пожимает плечами.

— Иногда нужно просто воспользоваться случаем. И к тому же, — совершенно серьезным тоном продолжает она, — как ты верно заметила, я вот-вот выйду замуж — и больше ты меня не увидишь. Ведь каждая минута моего времени будет посвящена обслуживанию мужа.

Сестры какое-то мгновение молча смотрят друг на друга, потом начинают хохотать — так сильно, что вповалку падают на кровать. Астория крепко обхватывает сестру руками. Дафна взъерошивает ей волосы и гладит по спине.

— Я люблю тебя, сестренка, — бормочет Дафна.

— И я тебя, солнышко, — откликается Астория.

Они долго сидят так, крепко прижавшись друг к другу. Голова Астории покоится на плече у Дафны, и Дафна гладит ее по волосам. Им вдвоем хорошо, и уютно, и спокойно. Пока в конце концов они не вспоминают про оставленный на тумбочке горячий шоколад. Тогда их внимание обращается к гораздо более серьезным вещам — таким как подогревающие чары, сахар и безудержное хихиканье.

***

— Драко! — Астория бежит босиком по лужайке. В одной руке у нее туфли, в другой — букет. Драко сидит на стене, отгораживающей лужайку, и с улыбкой смотрит на Асторию. Волосы развеваются у нее за спиной, освещенные солнцем, — и она сама чувствует себя легкой, как воздух. Для середины октября погода просто невероятно теплая — как будто сейчас июнь, а не разгар осени.

— Драко, смотри, что у меня есть! — Она кружится и с широченной улыбкой машет букетом перед его носом.

— Цветы, — явно забавляясь, комментирует он. — Как мило. Ты в курсе, что у тебя подол запачкался? — Он спрыгивает со стены и приподнимает ее подол. — Испортишь платье, а оно такое красивое.

Астория вручает ему туфли.

— Подержи-ка.

Она достает палочку, небрежно машет ею, направив на подол, — и грязь мгновенно исчезает.

— Видишь? Как новенькое. — Она убирает палочку и снова потрясает букетом. — Я поймала цветы. Дафна их бросила — а я поймала.

Она сияет улыбкой, но несносный Драко все еще не понимает, на что она намекает. Он всего лишь похлопывает ее по плечу.

— Поздравляю. Возможно, мне еще удастся сделать из тебя игрока в квиддич. Твоя зрительно-моторная координация внушает на это надежду. Однако мне вот что любопытно — сколько шампанского ты выпила, Астория? Тебе ведь нужно избегать алкоголя — он снижает эффект от твоих зелий.

Она со вздохом закатывает глаза.

— Сегодня у моей сестры свадьба. Если уж мне по этому случаю нельзя выпить, то когда вообще можно? И в любом случае, это был всего один бокал… Ну ладно, полтора. — Она перехватывает его взгляд и хихикает. — Ладно, ладно, два. Но все в порядке. Я не пьяная — я ведь смогла идти по прямой.

Она четко указывает рукой в направлении дома, откуда пришла, после чего прислоняется к Драко и зарывается носом в цветы, глубоко вдыхая их аромат.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это означает, — тихо говорит она, вертя в руках букет и разглядывая пышные яркие лепестки. — Когда ловишь букет на свадьбе. — Она поднимает на него взгляд. — Это означает, что теперь моя очередь выходить замуж. — Она подталкивает его в бок и снова одаривает его яркой улыбкой. — А так-то, конечно, никакого давления, Драко.

Драко с улыбкой обнимает ее за талию.

— Если это намек, да будет тебе известно, что за мной дело не станет.

Она разворачивается в его объятьях и с волнением на него смотрит.

— Да?

Он кивает и гладит ее по плечам.

— Волноваться тебе точно не о чем. Я бы хоть сейчас сделал предложение — но считаю, что это крайне невежливо: обручаться на чужой свадьбе. А мне бы хотелось остаться с твоей сестрой в хороших отношениях. Она почти так же устрашает меня, как ты.

— Почти, — расплывается в улыбке Астория.

— Почти, — подтверждает Драко.

Астория берет его за руки и внимательно их рассматривает. На правой руке пара колец — одно с гербом Малфоев и еще одно, из тонкого серебра, в форме змеи, кусающей себя за хвост. На левой ничего нет.

— Не думаю, что она расстроится. И мы можем держать это пару дней в секрете. Притворимся, что мы терпеливые и благопристойные люди, — произносит она преувеличенно великосветским тоном.

— Не уверен, что смогу держать такую новость в секрете, — говорит Драко, встречаясь с ней взглядом. — Я бы хотел, чтобы все узнали, что ты сказала мне «да».

— Все и так знают, что я скажу «да». Твой вопрос на данном этапе уже, можно сказать, формальность.

— Правда?

Она кивает и крутит кольцо-змейку на его пальце.

— Я влюбилась в тебя, Драко, и весь мир знает об этом. Половина думает, что я дура, другая половина считает, что ты дурак. Но это не имеет никакого значения. Для меня имеет значение только то, что ты знаешь о моих чувствах и не считаешь, что мы дураки.

— Люди постоянно судят о вещах, которые их не касаются, — говорит Драко, бросая взгляд в сторону дома. — Правильно, что тебя это не беспокоит. Мне кажется, иногда именно беспокойство о чужом мнении может привести к неприятностям.

Астория кивает и прижимает его ладони к своей талии, а свои кладет ему на плечи.

— Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы не быть собой.

— Точно, — с легкой улыбкой соглашается он. — И я определенно не хочу тратить впустую ни секунды твоего драгоценного времени. — Он несколько мгновений молча на нее смотрит, потом со вздохом сует руку в карман. — Пожалуйста, не говори сестре. Только не сегодня.

Астория чувствует, как сильно бьется ее сердце, когда он вытаскивает из кармана кольцо из розового золота. Оно обвито узором из листьев, а сверху красуется роза с бриллиантом по центру.

— Это не фамильная драгоценность, — поясняет Драко, разглядывая кольцо. — Прости… С этим у меня… возникли некоторые проблемы. Но, с другой стороны, это и лучше — начать все снова. Новую жизнь. С тобой.

— Розы — мои любимые цветы, — бормочет Астория, дрожащими пальцами касаясь украшения на кольце. Дотронувшись до бриллианта, она поднимает руку, чтобы вытереть глаза.

— Да, — говорит она, глядя на него сквозь слезы. Солнечный свет прогоняет тени с его лица, а глаза блестят, словно брызги воды в фонтане у дома. Волосы Драко сияют золотом, а на лице написано счастье.

— Да, я выйду за тебя. — Она снова вытирает глаза. — Я же сказала, что соглашусь. Я люблю тебя.

А затем она прыгает на него, и он ловко ее ловит, прижимая к себе. Она обвивает ногами его талию, и целует, и закрывает глаза, растворяясь в тепле — от солнечного света, и счастья, и любви.


End file.
